Blacklights- Intro
by Mijathekittycat
Summary: What if there was a heartless that was the bad guy? What if new heroes needed to rise to stop him? This story follows Riku, (revived) Roxas, and a few of my original characters as they try to save Sora and kill this new monster. My first fan fiction and its a work in progress, tell me if this sounds interesting :) (Events are after Dream Drop Distance)


It smelled funny. Sora was on a life-threatening, and unknown mission, yet all he could think about was the smell. He couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"I can't believe there's another Heartless here…wonder how many that makes this week, 10?" Sora said to himself. He looked around again. Castle Oblivion. Sora never really liked Castle Oblivion after the whole loosing his memories thing. He tapped his Keyblade against the ground as he whistled a soft tune.

"I wonder what's with the sudden spring in the Heartless population…is it Maleficent or Xehanort? Hmm…such a wide choice." Sora said while laughing to himself. Sora bit his lip, sighed, and finally approached the door. Fear was one thing, but if you wait for an hour outside for something, it's probably not there.

The large white doors creaked open slowly and with an insanely loud racket. Sora flinched from the noise. He really wished that even Donald cold be here with him.

The inside was simple enough, the clean white trim covering the walls. The stairs curving up to the sky near the end of the room. After a second of looking at the place, something seemed…off. Sora couldn't tell, but he knew that would annoy him as long as he stayed here.

A few minutes of searching, nothing happened. The place seemed as empty as ever. He even yelled 'hello!' down the never-ending halls. Usually the task he was supposed to preform appeared before him, but Sora was stumped.

"Not even a single keyhole, huh?" Sora sighed. He decided to give up, since there seemed to be nothing to fight anyways. Right before he touched the door, Sora froze. He realized what was wrong.

"It's darker…" Sora whispered. The white on the walls was tinted all wrong.

"Well the genius figured it out!" said the scariest voice Sora had ever heard.

Sora's blood ran cold; he spun around with the Keyblade in hand to the empty room.

"S…show yourself!" Sora mentally kicked himself for sounding scared.

"Well, the shadows are more fun to hide in first off! Plus, you're already looking at me little hero." Spat out the voice with some venom.

The whole shadowy tint of the room seeped down from the walls to the floor, leaving the walls in their pearly white color. The shadows gathered into a ball of a horrible black. Misshapen blobs grew out of the sides and slowly formed arms and legs, and then the shapes hardened. The finished product was a tyrannosaurus-like heartless with armor, shadow tentacles out the back, and the heartless insignia plastered on the chest.

"Now then…Sora…I'm going to kill you," The monster practically spit out Sora's name.

"In your dreams!" Sora said quickly. He gripped the Keyblade then charged at one of the monster's legs. He used Blizzara on it then tried to hack at him while he was immobile.

The monster smiled creepily at him, he ripped his leg out of the ice, slammed Sora back with it, and managed to keep the Keyblade under his toe with one swift movement.

Sora hit the wall and grunted. Right when he stood, a shadow tentacle grabbed him and ripped him closer to the monster.

"Oh Sora, I'm going to kill you and when your stupid team send the others looking for you, I will rip off their heads. One. By. One." The monster said while licking his lips.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Sora yelled as struggling against the tentacle. He summoned the Keyblade back to his hand and broke from the hold.

Sora smiled as he got ready to charge, but he noticed a little too late that a tentacle was already in action.

"I'll say good-bye to Riku for you…" The monster whisper as his tentacle flew through Sora's back.

All Sora saw was his heart stabbed on a black point before everything faded out of focus.


End file.
